I Remember You Too
by Interspark
Summary: I based this entire story on a line Marceline said to the Ice King in my last one. "You would have encouraged me! Helped me get ready for dates and told me what not to wear!" And I thought that would be cute, so here he is, doing just that.


I Remember You Too

Marceline swept through a doorway and into the main living room of her tree fort. In one hand, she held a hairbrush, over her other arm, she held several long dresses. She threw the dresses onto the sofa and began running the brush through her hair feverishly.

"My goodness, Marceline." Simon chuckled, sitting on the sofa, having narrowly been missed by Marceline's dresses. "This is the first time you've been worried about your looks in centuries! Suddenly it's all you can think about!"

Ignoring him, Marceline kept brushing and stroking her hair. Eventually, she floated over to him.

"How do I look?" She asked him nervously.

Simon stood up and gently kissed her forehead. "No less beautiful than when you asked me three minutes ago, sweetheart."

"Simon!" Marceline whined. "You know I don't have a reflection! I _need_ you to help me get ready! This is a big deal for Bonnibel, the Candy People are finally crowning her! After tonight, she'll be _Princess_ Bonnibel Bubblegum!"

"But all the same…" Simon mumbled, picking up a frilly, pink dress from the sofa.

Marceline snatched the dress from him, blushing slightly.

"I think you look very pretty in what you're wearing now." Simon said, smiling.

Marceline looked down. She was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans, torn at the knees.

"No way, Simon!" Marceline snapped. "Bonnie sent me these dresses and made it really clear how important it was that I don't dress like normal. I'll stick out like a sore thumb! And I don't wanna do that on her special day!"

Simon studied the large pile of dresses on the sofa. Several other places around the room were littered with dresses, jewellery and other fancy clothes. Marceline had spent almost three hours shooting around the tree fort in a panic.

"Miss Bubblegum certainly makes an effort to make sure her guests feel wanted." Simon said, suggestively. "Do you suppose she sent all her guests a trunk full of clothes?"

Marceline had resumed brushing her hair and was only half paying attention to Simon.

"What? I don't know, probably."

"That's interesting, because I saw the king and queen of Lumpy Space earlier today, and they made no mention of even being invited to Miss Bubblegum's crowning."

"No, I think it's just the Candy People. She'll be announced at the Royal Court next week."

Marceline flew over to a box full of necklaces and took it to Simon. He took it and began holding them up to Marceline's neck, one after the other.

"So, not only are you the only non-Candy Person invited, but also Miss Bubblegum sent you all these clothes? It certainly seems like you being there is very important to her…" Simon looked up at her and smiled.

"What!?" Marceline blushed ever harder. She picked up an armful of dresses and quickly flew to her room. "That's crazy Simon!" Marceline shouted through the wall, defensively. "Bonnie likes uptight, proper people like the River Prince!"

"Do you like her?" Simon asked, nosily.

"No way!" Marceline shouted back, immediately. "She's bossy and mean, she doesn't play any instruments, all she ever talks about is science and she hates my friends!"

"Would these be the same friends who locked you in a magic glass box just as the sun was coming up because they thought it'd be a funny joke?" Simon asked, with an edge to his voice.

"They totally would have come saved me if I hadn't busted out!" Marceline said, uncertainly.

"Marcy, I know you're a young woman now, who's capable of making grownup decisions, but I don't like you hanging out with those people! They're not your real friends!" Simon sounded sympathetic.

Marceline didn't reply. A few minutes later, she floated back into the living room, wearing the elaborate, pink dress Simon had picked up earlier. She frowned and tugged on it uncomfortably.

Simon's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock and amusement.

"It looks dumb, doesn't it?" Marceline sighed.

"Well, not to me." Simon said. "But I distinctly remember you telling me that pink is your least favourite colour."

Marceline averted her gaze nervously.

"Well yeah… but it's Bonnie's favourite, so…"

Simon grinned, his expression said 'gotcha!'

"Shut up!" Marceline snapped, as if Simon had said it out loud.

She floated past him and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Bonnie doesn't even want me there!" She snapped, in a desperate bid to dispel Simon's suspicions. "We've known each other for so long, she probably thought she'd hurt my feelings if she didn't invite me! As if…"

"What time is the ceremony, again?" Simon asked, casually cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

"Midnight."

"And are most of the Candy Kingdom's most grand events held in the middle of the night?"

Marceline bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze again. She clearly hadn't thought of that. Simon picked up a slender, black dress, which had been carelessly tossed onto the dining table.

"Why don't you try this one on? It matches your hair."

Reluctantly, Marceline floated off the sofa and back to her room, taking the dress as she went.

A moment later, she called out, "The thing is… Bonnibel might have mentioned a ball, right after she's crowned…"

"Yeah?" Simon asked, expectantly.

"Well, she's been asking me if I'll be dancing while I'm there, if 'anyone' asks me… I guess I know what she meant now…"

"Well that's marvellous!" Simon said, happily. "How romantic!"

Marceline floated out of her room, wearing the black dress. "But I _can't _dance, Simon!" She protested.

If Simon had heard her, he didn't show it. His hands flew to his mouth as he gasped in delight.

"Oh my… You look wonderful Marcy!" He said, almost sounding tearful. "Wait…"

He walked back to the dining table and picked up a silver tiara embedded with red gems. He walked back to Marceline and placed it on her head. He gazed at her with silent joy.

"Did you hear me, Simon?" Marceline asked, desperately. "I can't dance!"

Simon blinked twice and snapped out of it. "Well not to worry my dear! I've always said that if I hadn't been an archaeologist I'd be a ballroom dancer!"

Before Marceline could figure out what he meant, Simon walked over to the wall and turned on the radio. He walked over to Marceline and held out his arms. Marceline scrambled backwards in the air in horror.

"What!? I am _not_ dancing with you, Simon!" She cried.

"Now Marceline…" Simon said sternly. "Don't make me dance with myself, because you know I will!"

Marceline floated where she was stubbornly, until Simon walked over to her and took her hands.

"Now put your feet on the floor, that's it. Move with the music, watch my feet."

Marceline rolled her eyes and allowed Simon to guide her through the dance. She laughed loudly as Simon lifted her hand above her head and spun her around.

"Thanks Simon…" Marceline smiled, reluctant to admit she had had fun.

She looked a slim, silver watch on her wrist and gasped.

"I gotta go! The ceremony's in half an hour!"

She quickly kissed Simon on the cheek and flew towards an open window.

"Wait Marceline." Simon said quickly. Marceline stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry to tell you this now, I didn't want to ruin your night, but I'm afraid I have to go."

"That's cool…" Marceline said, confused. "I might even stay at the Candy Kingdom until tomorrow night anyway. I'll see you then."

Simon frowned. "No, I mean I'm leaving… and I'm afraid I'm not coming back."

Marceline stared at him in disbelief. "What? What do you mean, Simon?"

"You don't need lessons on how to survive now that you're a vampire, and you certainly don't need me to make you happy now that you have the soon-to-be Princess in your life." He told her sadly.

Tears glistened in Marceline's eyes. "But I need you Simon…"

Simon put his hands on the sides of Marceline's face and smiled proudly.

"Well that's just the thing though… You don't. You've made it by in this world for hundreds of years, all on your own. And now you have Miss Bubblegum to care for you, and you can do the same for her."

"But I've never been alone in my life, Simon! You've looked after me since I was seven!"

Simon chuckled. "No Marceline, I looked after you until you were sixteen. Then I went insane and you've hardly seen me since. Right now I'm in the Ice Kingdom, devising a nonsense plan to kidnap the Meadow Princess, which can only end with me getting my tuckus kicked by Billy."

"I don't want you to go…" Marceline whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Simon smiled sadly and wiped away Marceline's tear with his thumb. "I'm already gone."

Marceline stood in the window of the tree fort in her black dress and silver tiara. The living room was empty and silent, as usual. She sighed and wiped her face on the back of her hand.

"Bye Simon…" She sighed to the empty room.

With that, she floated out of the fort and towards the Candy Kingdom.


End file.
